Come Back When You Can
by PaulySheck
Summary: The third story in the series. Brittany's back from L.A and the wound in her broken heart still hasn't mended. There's something missing and she knows it's Santana. Now it's time to pick up the broken pieces and move on...or is it? Read as Brittany tries to forgive Santana for what she did and they try and rebuild the trust in their relationship.
1. An Empty Room

Brittany arrived at the condo with all her bags. She was scared to go up, she didn't know if Santana would still be there or not. She hadn't spoken to her since she told her to pack her things and leave. She missed her. She wished she hadn't seen them kissing and that it had been kept a secret. She wanted to marry her, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her but in her eyes it was too late. Santana had probably already packed her things and moved. She had no clue where she would be and if she had decided to move on after not hearing from her in the past three months.

The wrapping of the movie was something Brittany was dreading the whole time. She didn't want to have to come back to an empty room. She wanted to be holding hands with the one person who made her the happiest but that person ruined everything for her. She climbed reluctantly pressed the button to the elevator and made her way up to the condo. What if Santana was still there? Would they sit and relive what happened and get nowhere with it? Or would they try and fix things? She pulled the keys out and slowly opened the door. No sign of Santana.

Brittany placed her bags down at the door and went through each and every room, Santana's office being the last. When she opened the door, she saw everything was gone. She sat down in the empty room and began to cry. Why did she feel this way? She should be happy that she was gone. Santana cheated on her with one of her co-stars and she thought that everything was gonna be okay? She sobbed in the middle of the room for what seemed like an hour. When she finally composed herself, she made her way out to the living room. She sat on the couch and looked around the room. Everything that could have reminded her of Santana was gone. Maybe this was a good thing...she could now move on herself.

She went to pick up the remote for the TV and saw there was a letter sitting on the table. Oh no! Something to remind her of the love of her life. She picked it up and read the letter to herself. The letter stated,

_B,_

_I'm sorry for what I put you through. I never meant to hurt you, I just got caught up in the moment because you weren't around. You were so busy with the movie that we didn't get to see each other and she made an effort to visit me and be around me. I fell for her because she was there for me. She listened to me and hung out with me but what I should've been doing was coming to you. I am so sorry that I did this to you. I know you probably hate me right now but I need you to know that I will always love you, no matter what. I couldn't stick around for your return because I knew I'd be a mess. I am a mess. I don't know what to do or say that could make you forgive me. If you decide you want to talk, here's my new address: 204 Hurley St. I hope you decide to come and talk because it's killing me not being around you. I miss you. Always and forever,_

_S_

__Brittany began crying again. This is exactly what she didn't need. A way back to someone who hurt her so badly. She sat and contemplated the letter. Should she leave the condo right now and head over to her place or should she think about it for a few days? She didn't know what to do. She was so torn over the whole thing. Santana had really hurt her. She cheated on her with an engagement ring on her finger. It wasn't like they had only been dating for a few months, this was a relationship that Brittany wanted for the rest of her life and Santana betrayed that relationship.

She picked up her phone and dialed Quinn's number. Maybe Quinn had seen her recently and could help her make the decision.

"Hello..." answered Quinn.

"Quinn..." replied Brittany.

"Brittany?..."

"It's me...I'm back. I just got into the condo not long ago".

"Are you okay?"

"Not really..."

"Santana told me everything".

"And?..."

"I'm so sorry Brit! She's an idiot! I can't believe she would do that".

"How come you never called when you found out?"

"I didn't want to bring it up. I knew once you got back we'd have to discuss it but it was too fresh to be calling you and talking about it. You were shooting a movie, I didn't want to ruin it for you".

"Is she okay?"

"She's devastated Brit. She hasn't come out or talked to me. She told me the second she got back but since then she won't speak to me. She feels incredibly horrible for what she did. She's really hoping you'll go visit her".

"I know, I read the letter".

"So are you gonna go?"

"I don't know? Should I?"

"I think you should. You two never really talked it over, you were mad and just told her to get lost so she did. She's been a hermit ever since. She only goes to work then back to her place".

"How far is it from the condo?"

"About a twenty minute car ride. It's not too far from mine".

"Can you pick me up and bring me there?"

"Of course!"

"Tomorrow?"

"What time?"

"I'll call you when I wake up?"

"Yeah sure!"

"I'm scared".

"Don't be sweetie! She's probably more scared than you".

"You think?"

"She doesn't want to lose you Brit. She's still wearing the ring, in hopes you two will work things out".

"She's wearing the ring?"

"Yeah..."

Brittany paused for a minute. She was really choked up thinking about Santana. She wanted nothing more then to see her.

"Brit..."

"Yeah..."

"Call me in the morning okay?"

"Yeah..."

"Go get some rest!"

"Quinn..."

"Yeah..."

"I still love her too you know".

"I know you do".

"I'll talk to you tomorrow".

"Bye sweetie!"

"Bye!"

Brittany hung up the phone and started to cry again. She had a feeling there would be a lot more tears tomorrow. She grabbed her bags from the side of the doorway and brought them into the bedroom. All she wanted to do was sleep so that tomorrow would come. She wanted to hear what Santana had to say and she wanted to see her beautiful face. As much as what Santana did really hurt her, she wanted to make things right.

After unpacking she climbed into bed and laid there. It took her so long to fall asleep because Santana wasn't there beside her. She closed her eyes and took in deep breaths. The room felt so empty without her, the bed even more so. Finally after a couple of hours, she fell fast asleep. In about twelve hours she would be in Quinn's car heading to Santana's place. She didn't know what she was going to say but she knew it was the right thing to do.


	2. I Won't Just Forget

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Quinn in the driver's seat of her car.

"I'll text you when I want to be picked up" replied Brittany as she took off her seat belt and reached for the car door handle in the passenger's seat.

"Call me if things get bad!"

"I'm not here to fight with her Quinn. I just want to see her...I need to talk to her".

"I know but call me if you need me".

"I will" said Brittany as she pushed open the car door and stepped out.

Brittany took one last look at Quinn and gave her a half smile. Quinn smiled back and waved and off she drove. Brittany looked up at the bungalow styled home in front of her and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was approaching Santana's door step, after what she did to her a mere three and a half months ago. As she got to the front door, a sudden wave of sickness came over her. She turned around and shook her head.

"What am I doing?..." she whispered to herself.

She stood in the driveway for what seemed like minutes when really it was probably a minute at max. She turned back around and headed for the door. Just before she could ring the door bell, the door swung open and out popped Santana.

"Brittany..." she said.

Brittany paused in shock as she stared at the one person she had missed the most in the last three months.

"Hi..." replied Brittany.

"What are you doing here?"

"I read the letter".

"When did you get home?"

"Yesterday..."

"How did the rest of the movie shooting go?"

"It turned out well! We just have to wait a few more months then we'll be receiving a copy in the mail".

"That's great!"

An awkward silence fell over them both as they stared at the ground in front of them thinking of what to say next.

"I-I-" they both said at the same time.

"Sorry you go first" said Santana.

"No, please..." replied Brittany.

"I'm happy you came".

"...so am I".

"I was just on my way out to the grocery store. I'm hosting a work party tonight..."

"Sorry I caught you at a bad time".

"No, no, it's fine".

"We can talk another time".

"How about you stop by tonight? After the party is over".

"How late are we talking here Santana?"

"Not late...most of them are older so I'm sure they'll all be gone by ten the latest".

"Ten thirty sound good?"

"Yeah..."

"Well don't let me keep you" said Brittany as she stepped out of Santana's way.

Santana nodded and headed towards her car in the driveway. When she saw her car was the only one in the driveway she turned back around with a confused look on her face.

"Did you cab here or something?"

"Quinn drove me".

"Is she hiding around the corner and waiting for you to be done?" giggled Santana.

Brittany hadn't heard that sound in ages. She smiled to herself then looked up at Santana.

"No, I told her I'd call her when I needed to be picked up".

"Do you need a ride back?"

"I don't want to intrude on your plans".

"It's fine, really!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure".

"Thank you..."

Brittany made her way to the passenger's seat of Santana's car. They both got in and fastened their seat belts. Santana started the car and without a word to each other they were on their way back to Brittany's condo. They were silent for half the ride, only the CD in the player playing in the background. It wasn't until _Songbird _came on and Brittany changed the song that Santana piped up.

"Hey! Change that back! I love that song!"

"I can't listen to that song right now Santana".

"Why? It's a good song".

"I just can't..."

"Give me one good reason why".

"I don't owe you an explanation for the song change".

"Come on! You used to love that song too!"

"I know I did".

"Then why are you changing it?"

"Because Santana..."

"Because why?"

"Because it was our song! Your song to me! The first song you ever sang for me privately! A song that reminds me of us but we're not an us anymore, remember?! You cheated on me and you packed your bags and left! I haven't seen you in three and a half months, I haven't spoken to you, texted you, e-mailed you! That's why Santana! That's why!"

A silence came across the car yet again as an upbeat Ke$ha song played in the background. Brittany sat in the passenger's seat looking out the window as Santana tried to focus on the road in front of her with tears streaming down her face. Brittany looked over and saw that Santana was crying.

"I'm sorry..." said Brittany.

Santana stayed completely silent, just tears.

"Look at me..." said Brittany.

Still nothing from Santana.

"Look at me!" piped Brittany.

Santana slowly pulled over to the side of the road and looked over at Brittany, fighting back anymore tears she may of had in that very moment. Brittany wiped the tears away from Santana's face.

"I didn't mean to snap at you" said Brittany.

"I deserved it" replied Santana.

"No you didn't!"

"I do!"

"Don't say that..."

"I fucked up Brit! I fucked up! I cheated on you and you were mad. You were so mad you wanted me gone and I tried, I really did. I tried to bring myself to sticking around. I should have forgot what you told me and stayed. I didn't try hard enough. I just let you go but it's only because I love you! I wanted to give you space...time...time to think about everything. I should be the one apologizing! I hurt you! I ruined a chance at marrying the best thing that ever happened to me! I'm an idiot!"

"Don't say that..."

"I am! I'm a total fucking idiot! I don't know what I was thinking! I wasn't thinking..."

"What you did to me...you betrayed my trust. I can't just sit back and forget that happened...I mean I won't just forget".

"I know you won't".

"But it doesn't mean I'm not willing to let you earn that trust back".

Santana smiled and looked at Brittany.

"Really?"

"Yes, really".

Brittany smiled back. Santana looked at the time on the clock in her car and gasped.

"I'm running to late!" she piped.

"Just drive me home, I'll come over later".

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

Santana pulled back on to the road and began the rest of the drive to Brittany's. Both of them sat in silence yet again only it was a more comfortable silence. The kind of silence they were used to when they were together. The kind of silence where they knew what both each other were thinking at that very time.

Santana pulled up to the front of the condos and turned towards Brittany.

"Thank you!" she said.

"For what?" replied Brittany.

"For giving me a second chance".

"I'll be at your place for ten thirty".

"Sounds good!"

"Bye Santana!"

"Bye!"

Brittany got out the car and watched as Santana drove away. She couldn't wait to call Quinn and tell her everything but she mostly couldn't wait to go back to Santana's that night. Even though she hated her for what she did, she was hopeful for a brand new start.


	3. Unexpected Slumber

Brittany picked up her phone and dialed Quinn's number. She was walking towards her car, about to travel back to Santana's place to talk. The phone rang only once before Quinn picked it up.

"Are you okay?!" said Quinn in a panicked voice.

"Yeah, why?" replied Brittany.

"You never called me back to come get you...are you still there?! It's almost ten thirty at night!"

Brittany laughed.

"No, no, I'm actually on my way back to her place now".

"At ten thirty at night?"

"She was in a rush when I got there so she drove me back to the condo and told me to come back later".

"Did you girls talk at all?"

"Some things were said but there's so much more to talk about".

"So everything is okay?"

"I think so!"

"Well good luck tonight! I hope you get some sort of explanation on how her and that girl even started talking".

"Yeah...well I'm getting in the car now so I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what happened".

"You better! Have a good night Brit!"

"Bye Quinn!"

Brittany hung up the phone and started off towards Santana's place yet again. She wasn't sure how tonight would go but she so badly wanted it to go in the right direction. Although she was livid at what happened in L.A with Santana and Christel, seeing Santana today made her realize that she wanted nothing more then to let her try and win her trust back.

She pulled into the driveway and saw that Santana was at the door waving at the last car leaving the driveway. She smiled as Brittany pulled in. Brittany got out and approached Santana at the door.

"Long time no see" said Santana.

"I know! It's been what? A few hours?"

They both giggled as Santana lead Brittany into the foyer of her home. Brittany took off her shoes and they walked into the living room area just off to the side. Santana's home was very cute and stylish, kind of like herself. Brittany sat down and before Santana could take a seat she walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked.

"What do you have?" replied Brittany.

"Pretty much everything. I'm gonna have a glass of wine but if you're driving..."

"I'll take a glass of juice or something".

"Sure!"

Santana stepped out of the room, leaving Brittany to look around. She loved the red paint on the walls and the leather couches. She looked up at the mantle above the fireplace and saw three pictures, separately framed of them together. She couldn't help but smile. Santana walked back in and handed Brittany her drink, then sat down at the other side of the couch, facing her.

"Thanks!" said Brittany.

"Not a problem!" replied Santana.

"Cheers!" said Brittany as she held out her glass and clinked it with Santana's.

"Cheers..."

There was a moment of silence then Brittany spoke.

"So how have you been? What have been up to?"

"I've been alright I guess, just been really busy with work. I got another promotion".

"Another one?!"

"Yup!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you...how about you? How have you been?"

"I've been good, glad to be back".

"You don't miss L.A?"

"No not really".

"Not even a little bit?"

"I miss the people...well, most of the people".

"Uh oh, that sounds like drama".

"After you left, Christel and I stopped talking..."

"I'm sorry".

"Why do you need to apologize?"

"Because that's my fault".

"It's both of your fault Santana. You went behind my back and she knew we were together so it was just as much her fault as it was yours".

"I guess so..."

"About that...I hate to bring it up but we need to talk about that night".

"I know we do".

"What made you kiss her?"

"I don't know? I was so stressed out all the time. I never came to you to talk about it because it was always so hard with our schedules being opposite. I moved to L.A to be with you during the movie shoot and I hardly saw you. She seemed to always be there when I needed someone so I opened up to her but when I did, she opened up to me too. It felt right at the time but it only made things worse. I started falling for her and that night in the bathroom she confronted me about my feelings. I tried to push them aside and tell her nothing was there but she was so persistent...that's when I kissed her".

"So you admit you had feelings for her?"

"Yeah..."

"Why Santana? You didn't ever look down at your hand and realize there was a ring on your finger? We were engaged, we were planning to spend the rest of our lives together and you fell for someone else?"

"I don't have any good explanation for that except that I was lost in her. She made me feel good and I clung to that when really I should have been pushing her further and further away".

Brittany took the last sip of her juice and placed the glass down.

"Do you want some more?" asked Santana.

"No but I think I'll take you up on a glass of wine. I'm going to need it".

Santana went to the kitchen and returned with a glass of wine for Brittany and the rest of the bottle which she placed on the table in front of them.

"You're probably going to snap at me when I say this but I need to know...why did you let me go so easily? Why didn't you automatically feel the urge to try and make things work?"

"I was so mad Santana. I couldn't bare thinking about trying to work things out because I wanted nothing more then to punch both you in the face. I think you leaving L.A to come back here early was the best thing for us. We needed time apart to think things over".

"I should never have packed my bags and left".

"If you didn't, I'm telling you right now...I probably would have left you for good".

"Really?"

"Yeah! You sticking around would have caused so much tension. I would still be angry with you and I'd still in the back of my mind wonder if you'd be sneaking out to see Christel".

"I would never..."

"You did it once, what makes you think it wouldn't happen again?"

"I made a mistake Brit, a mistake I promise I'll never make ever again!"

"Well it's your time to prove that to me but don't for one second think it's going to be an easy road".

"I know it won't! But I'm willing to take however long it takes to win you back".

"And nothing makes me happier then hearing you say that".

"Good..."

They looked at each other and smiled. It was nice being able to talk through what happened back in L.A. They both had things they needed to say and they said them with pride. Santana picked up her glass and refilled it with wine. As she placed the bottle back down, Brittany grabbed it from her hands and poured herself another glass.

"I thought you were driving?" asked Santana.

"Two glasses won't hurt" replied Brittany.

"So what happened after I left?" asked Santana.

"I focused on the movie. I didn't let anyone drag me down or ruin my time there. I really enjoyed myself".

"I'm happy that you did".

"Were there times where I wanted you back in my arms?...of course! But I tried to keep busy so I'd forget about that".

"Not a day went by after I left where I didn't miss you".

Brittany took a big gulp of wine, finishing the glass as tried to look away from Santana. She was giving in too easily. She needed to watch Santana build this trust back, not have her say a few words then jump back into her arms.

"I should go..." said Brittany.

"But you just got here" replied Santana.

"We'll get together sometime this week but right now I should go".

Brittany stood up and wobbled then fell back down on the couch beneath her. Santana laughed.

"This isn't funny Santana!"

"It's kind of funny..."

"I shouldn't of drank those glasses of wine".

"Just stay the night".

"I can't!"

"You can't sleep on my couch?"

"I shouldn't!"

"It's fine! I work tomorrow so I'll wake you up on my way out and we can both leave together".

"I should really just call a cab".

"And waste your money on a cab home when you have a couch to crash on?"

"If I stay here, I'm giving in too easily".

"Giving in to what exactly?"

"To allowing you back into my life".

"I don't expect to be sleeping next to each other anytime soon Brit. You staying here for the night isn't giving me any sort of advantage...think of it as an unexpected slumber".

"An unexpected slumber?"

"Yes! You drank too much and now you're forced to stay the night unexpectedly. It won't kill you!"

Brittany shook her head and laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I got tipsy off of two glasses of wine".

"And?..."

"I'm so far off my game".

"You have game?..."

Brittany giggled and playfully punched Santana in the arm. Santana smiled and walked over to the closet down the hallway. She brought back two pillows and a blanket.

"Lay down" said Santana.

Brittany laid back on the pillows as Santana threw the blanket over top of her.

"Comfy?" asked Santana.

"Nice and cozy, thank you!" replied Brittany.

"Once I get up tomorrow, I'll come down and start the coffee and wake you up".

"Sounds good" smiled Brittany.

"Sweet dreams Brit".

"Sweet dreams San".

Santana walked towards her bedroom but before she could get out of the living room, Brittany stopped her.

"Santana..."

"Yeah?..."

"I'm happy you're willing to fight to win me back".

"I wouldn't have it any other way".

"That alone proves that you still love me".

"Always and forever B!"

Brittany smiled and closed her eyes. Santana looked down at Brittany and smiled back. She was so incredibly happy that they were going to try and work things out. She wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of her life with her and she'd stop at nothing to make that happen.


	4. First Dates All Over Again

Santana woke up to the sound of her alarm. She grunted at the alarm clock, turned it off, and hopped out of bed. Throwing her robe on as she made her way to the living room to wake up Brittany.

"Brittany...Brittany...Brittany!" said Santana as she shook the blonde lying on her couch.

Brittany took in a deep breath and sat up quickly on the couch.

"Good morning sleepy head!" said Santana with a giggle.

"Good morning" replied Brittany.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please!"

Santana got up and went into the kitchen to start brewing the coffee.

"Did you want something to eat?!" piped Santana from in the kitchen.

"Sure!" replied Brittany from in the living room.

"What did you want?!"

Brittany slowly made her way into the kitchen to avoid the yelling back and forth.

"I dunno? What do you have?" she asked from inside the archway of the kitchen.

"I'm probably going to make myself an omelette with some toast".

"That sounds great!"

Santana looked up and smiled at Brittany, Brittany smiled back.

"Did you sleep alright?" asked Santana as she started the omelettes.

"Yeah actually! Your couches are pretty comfy".

"I know! It's a problem! I'm constantly falling asleep on them when I watch TV".

"Thanks for letting me crash by the way!"

"Anytime!"

There was a moment of silence before Brittany spoke.

"So what time do you have to leave for work?"

"I'm gonna head out in an hour and a half".

"Do you want me to make the food while you get ready?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"That would be amazing!"

Santana smiled and handed the spatula to Brittany.

"I'll be right back!" she said as she took off down the hallway.

Brittany continued making the omelettes as she heard Santana hopping in the shower in the background. She had to admit, she missed this. She missed being able to wake up to her beautiful fiance. She missed making breakfast together before they both left for work. She missed her voice, her touch, her smile. Right then she had the perfect idea for when they sat down for breakfast. She was going to ask her out on a "first date" again.

She finished making the omelettes and the toast had been made. She poured them each a coffee and sat down at the table. Santana walked in shortly after and saw that breakfast was made and coffee was poured.

"You didn't have to do that hun!" she said as she sat down at the table.

"I wanted to" replied Brittany.

"Well, thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

They both dug into their food. Santana seemed to be enjoying every last bite. Brittany was too busy thinking of a way to ask her out on a date. She wanted to sound romantic in order to give Santana a bit of a confidence boost. She needed her to know that she planned on making things right.

"Santana..."

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow's Friday right?"

"Yes..."

"Umm...I have a meeting after work but I should be free after seven".

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Sure! Where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet...I'll figure something out and text you the details later".

"I'll make sure I write that down in my schedule".

Santana took her last bite and smiled at Brittany. Brittany smiled back and was finally ready to eat. She was so excited for tomorrow night she couldn't wait to take her out. She was hoping to see some of that proving love from Santana.

"Is there anything you'd like to do?" asked Brittany.

"Whatever you want. You can plan the date and I'll make sure to show up".

"Perfect!"

Santana watched as Brittany finished her food, she grabbed both of their plates and placed them in the dish washer. She turned back around and Brittany was gone. She heard some banging around in the living room so she assumed Brittany was getting ready to leave herself. As she walked in she saw Brittany gathering her clothes into a bag.

"You ready to go?" asked Santana.

"Yeah, you leaving now?"

"I think so! I'm gonna stop off at Starbucks and grab a coffee for a co-worker and I".

"So what time did you want me to swing by tomorrow?"

"Let's say...eight thirty?"

"Sure!"

"Is that too late?"

"No, no, it's fine! I don't have a job currently remember?"

"Oh right! Well I don't work Saturday so I guess we're in the clear".

"Thanks again for letting me crash".

"You are welcome anytime".

Brittany and Santana went to the door and put on their shoes. They both headed out at the same time. Santana walked Brittany to the side of her car and opened her arms for a hug. Brittany, without hesitation, wrapped her arms around Santana and squeezed tightly.

"I miss this" said Brittany.

"Me too!"

They both came out of the hug and smiled.

"So I'll see you around eight thirty tomorrow night!"

"Don't be late!" said Santana as Brittany hopped in her car and waved goodbye.

Brittany drove off and Santana smiled. She was so happy that things were going her way. She couldn't wait to win back Brittany and plan their wedding. As she hopped in her car and revved the engine, she giggled to herself. All the initial feelings you have at the beginning of a relationship were coming back to her now. Tomorrow night was sure to be an amazing night, especially if Brittany was planning it.


	5. No More Waiting

**MY APOLOGIES FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I LOST MY INTERNET CONNECTION SO I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO GET IT BACK/GO ANYWHERE TO UPDATE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU HAVEN'T ALL RAN OFF ON ME FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES! :)**

Brittany patiently waited by the phone as she anticipated Santana's arrival. They had planned a date night tonight and Santana promised to be at her place for eight thirty. Sure enough, eight thirty rolled around and Santana called.

"Hello..." said Brittany as she picked up her phone.

"I'm downstairs" replied Santana.

"You're not coming up?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't know?...well what are we doing?"

"Just come downstairs! You'll see!"

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec!"

Brittany smiled as she hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. She double checked that she had everything and then left the apartment. As the elevator doors opened she saw Santana's car idled in front of the condo. She quickly ran out and jumped in the passenger's seat.

"You were still getting ready?..." said Santana as Brittany got in the car.

"Do I look like I was still getting ready?"

"No! You actually look amazing!"

"Thank you".

Santana focused back on the road and continued to drive with a smile across her face. Brittany looked over every once in a while and saw Santana smiling. She couldn't help but smile as well.

"I may have a surprise for you..." said Santana after a moment of silence.

"What kind of surprise?!"

"You'll see! We just have to stop by one of my co-worker's apartment. I forgot something in the office and she picked it up for me".

"Can't you pick it up tomorrow at work?"

"It's a report I need to fix before tomorrow".

Brittany faced to look out the window. She was kind of angry, she thought this was her night. She wanted to see Santana fight to win her love back. She didn't want to be the one making the effort.

"Where does this girl live?" asked Brittany.

"She lives in the city" replied Santana.

"We were just in the city".

"No I mean, THE city".

"She lives in New York?!"

"Yes..."

"Santana! It's already nine at night! What about work tomorrow?"

"I'll call in sick!"

"You don't have to try so hard babe".

Santana smiled when Brittany called her babe. She hadn't heard that in so long. It almost hurt to hear that word. Babe. She wanted nothing more then to pull the car over and make love to her but she knew she still had ground to cover.

"You don't have a bedtime do you?" joked Santana.

"Haha very funny!"

Santana laughed.

"I'm kidding!"

"So are we actually going to this girl's place or was that a lie?"

"We actually are! She's having a little get together so I promised I'd make a quick pop in before we hit the city".

"So I'm meeting your co-workers tonight?"

"Is that a problem?"

"I just wish you didn't tell me to wear something fancy".

"It's a fancy party, don't worry!"

"Oh okay! Thank God!"

The rest of the car ride into the city was very relaxed. They played their silly way of playing I Spy and listened to music. Soon enough they were pulling into the parking garage of Santana's co-worker's place. Brittany and Santana got out the car after they parked. Santana locked the car and started following Brittany to the parking garage exit. As Santana caught up to Brittany, she grabbed her hand. Brittany looked down and smiled then continued to walk hand in hand with the love of her life. Santana pulled out a key as they entered the building.

"Why do you have a key?" said Brittany as she saw Santana pull the key out.

"I babysit frequently".

"She has kids?

"Nope, but she does have a dog! So many questions from you tonight..."

"Sorry! I'm just nervous".

"About what?"

"This whole night is such a mystery! It makes me very nervous!"

"I thought you loved my spontaneity?!"

"Oh I do! I just find surprises nerve wracking".

"Nerve wracking?"

"Well...what if it's something I don't actually like and I end up disappointed? Or what if it's something that scares me and I can't do it!"

"You're thinking about this too much!"

They talked while they waited for the elevator. The elevator finally came and soon enough they were standing in front of Santana's co-workers apartment door. Santana pulled out the key and Brittany grabbed her hand to stop her.

"So what is this girl's name?"

"Megan, she's my assistant".

Santana unlocked the door and opened it. Brittany couldn't hear anything inside. If this was a get together then why were the lights off, she thought to herself. Santana got a cheeky smile and Brittany knew immediately that something was up.

"What's with the empty apartment? I thought you said..." said Brittany in a confused tone.

Santana interrupted her before she could continue.

"I lied, we're not here for a get together! Megan let me borrow her apartment tonight, she's staying at my place tonight".

"I don't get it..."

"I wanted to take you somewhere romantic so I thought I'd bring you to the city for the night. I already booked tomorrow off so we have nothing to worry about".

Brittany smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana. She was so happy. She had nothing to worry about in the car, it was all turning out as planned. A night for them to be together alone and a night to prove Santana still wanted her and only her.

"So what other surprises do you have up your sleeve?"

"You'll see..."

Santana headed into the dark apartment, leaving Brittany behind in the dark. She knew her way around the apartment and she had another surprise already waiting for her.

"Where are you going? I can't see a foot in front of me!"

"Follow my voice!"

Brittany giggled and followed Santana's voice into what looked to be the kitchen. She could see Santana in front of her, leading her towards what looked to be the dining room. Santana turned on the dimly lit lights and revealed a dining room table covered in Brittany's favourite foods. She had got Megan to order from an Italian restaurant around the corner. It wasn't Breadstix but it was definitely making an effort.

"The food looks amazing!" said Brittany as she looked at the table full of food.

"It's from a really nice Italian restaurant around the block. It's not Breadstix but it's really good!"

"Well if it's authentic Italian like you say then it's probably just as good as Breadstix".

Santana pulled out Brittany's seat and offered her to sit down. She gladly accepted and sat down, putting her napkin on her lap. Santana smiled and sat in the seat directly in front of Brittany. She too grabbed her napkin and placed it on her lap.

"Glass of wine?" asked Santana.

"Yes please!" replied Brittany with a smile on her face.

Santana poured Brittany a glass of wine into the glass in front of her and poured herself one as well. She handed Brittany her glass and rose hers to toast.

"To a beautiful night in New York City with a beautiful woman. I couldn't be happier then I am right now. I promise I'll make you see that I'm the one for you. I made a huge mistake a few months ago and I plan to make it up to you in whatever ways I can" toasted Santana.

Brittany smiled and clinked glasses with Santana before taking a gulp of the wine.

"Shall we..." said Santana.

Brittany smiled and dug into the pasta in front of her. Santana had ordered her spaghetti and meatballs with a side order of garlic bread and ordered herself a spicy penne with a side salad. They ate their food in silence. They were so hungry they hardly came up for air. After dinner, Santana stood up and gathered their dishes and the take-out garbage and threw it out. Brittany sat as she watched Santana trying to make this the perfect night for them, and so far she was doing an excellent job.

"So what's next on the agenda?" asked Brittany curiously.

"Well...I was thinking we could finish this bottle of wine by the fireplace" answered Santana.

"We're not going out tonight?"

"That my dear, well that's all up to you".

Brittany shot a cheeky smile in Santana's direction.

"Staying in with a bottle of wine by the fireplace sounds amazing".

"I do have to take you out of here at one point though".

"Where?"

"Not far, you won't even need a jacket".

"So mysterious..."

Santana giggled and grabbed Brittany's hand. She headed towards the door, making sure to grab the bottle of wine before they headed out the door.

"We're bringing the wine with us?" asked Brittany.

"Yes!" replied Santana with excitement in her voice.

Santana lead the way out the door and into the elevator. She pressed the button for the Penthouse suite and off they went.

"Don't tell me you have another friend with a killer penthouse apartment..."

Santana laughed.

"Something like that..."

The elevator door opened and Santana quickly grabbed Brittany's hand again, leading them towards an exit door at the end of the hallway. Santana opened the door and held it for Brittany who reluctantly entered a stairwell. Santana quickly made her way up the stairs to another door. As she opened it, Brittany realized they were on the roof of the apartment. They were 30 floors high above the city. The lights below lit up the streets and the busy cars drove along the roads underneath them. Brittany skipped along the top of the roof, getting a glimpse of every view it had. She was so incredibly happy in that very moment. Santana just stood there and watched her with a big smile on her face. This is exactly how she hoped the night would be. Just her and the love of her life, having a good time with not a care in the world. Brittany rushed over to Santana and embraced her. She held her tightly for a while then slowly let go so they were just facing each other with their arms wrapped around one another. Brittany's behind Santana's neck and Santana's around Brittany's waist.

"You always know how to make me the happiest person alive" said Brittany as she smiled and looked out on the scenery once again.

"I try".

"I know I said we need to take things slow so that I can make sure I trust you again but..."

Santana interrupted her once again.

"But what?"

"I love you Santana Lopez. I always have and always will. When you left L.A and I didn't see you for months, I didn't know what to do. I was just so angry at you. I was so angry at what you did to me...you hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me before. I don't want to waste anymore time because I know you love me and I love you too. I believe you when you say that it's only me you want and that you made the biggest mistake you'll ever make when it comes to us. I need you in every possible way right now and I can't stand another minute of us not being where we were in our relationship before I left for L.A. I guess what I'm trying to say is...let's get married! And not in a year from now, a month from now, let's get married next weekend. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you".

Santana interrupted Brittany from the rest of her speech by kissing her. She gave that kiss her all. She hadn't kissed Brittany, the love of her life, in months and it was the best kiss she had ever had. She felt all the sparks, the fireworks, the rainbows, the fairy dust...she felt it all. She was right where she wanted to be, in Brittany's arms on top of the world. Santana stopped kissing Brittany to speak.

"I love you too Brittany S. Pierce!"

Santana began to cry but tried to hide it from Brittany by turning around.

"So is that a yes?"

Santana didn't speak, she just stayed with her back towards Brittany as she let out the most repressed happy tears she had ever had.

"Santana?...Santana?..."

Santana turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"These are happy tears I swear..."

"Don't cry!"

Brittany scooted towards Santana and wrapped her arms around her again. She kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"I can't describe how happy I am right now. The entire plane ride home from L.A I felt sick. I was so sick to my stomach because I thought I had lost you for good this time. I didn't know if when you came back I'd have another chance. And for me to hear those words from your mouth...I am the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like you Brit! I'm not just marrying the love of my life, I'm marrying my best friend and what more could I ask for!"

Brittany smiled and sat down on the ground. She patted her lap for Santana to sit down. Santana sat down and they poured themselves more wine. They finished the bottle on the rooftop as they planned out their last minute wedding ideas together. Next weekend would be the greatest and happiest time each of them have had so far in their life and they couldn't wait for it to come.


End file.
